Sweet Rain
by Anime FanFiction Club
Summary: Sanzo and Hakkai are quick to comfort their friends, Tano and Anishi.


Sweet Rain

By: Tanokai Shadow

(Natieeny)

____________________________

_When you look into my eyes_

_-What do you see?_

_Do you see the world?_

_-The whole universe?_

_Do you see the stars_

_-Beyond the skies?_

____________________________

            It's been a few months since the Sanzo  party met Tano and Anishi. It was raining outside and two of the six slept soundly in their individual rooms, Goku and Gojyo. Tano was outisde sitting near the edge of the steps, but still under the eve and  close to the outisde wall, so she didn't get wet. She had her legs in front of her, slightly bent at the knees and to one side. She had her head resting upon a woopen post used to help keep the eve up.

            Something possesed Sanzo to get up from his bed and look out the window. He did not look at the rain, but instead his eyes went to Tano. Curiosity took hold of him and he went out of his room, down the stairs, and out the front door, never bothing to put the top of his robes back on but letting it hang down as it always did when he slept, or was going to sleep. He closed the door behind him and than lit a cigarette.

            "What are you doing out here? Watching the rain?" he asked in his usual detatched voice as he stared off into the rain.

            Tano answered never looking back at him but staring out at the rain as well, "Couldn't sleep. I thought being outside, where I could be closer to the rain, might help."

            "Huh?"

            "I find the rain comforting, opposed to most people."

            "I see. Is it helping?"

            "No, I  can't seem to get comfortable."

            Sanzo flicked his cigarette into the rain and than sat down behind her. One of his legs was folded in front of himself and the other was extended in front of him and beside Tano, the knee slightly raised. Tano didn't realize any of this, as her mind was racing through a thousand different thoughts. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back, so she leaned back agaisnt him, her head below his chin, that she did.

            "Comfortable now?" he asked quietly, resting his chin lightly above her head.

            She blushed slightly her whole body warming at the fact she was so close to him. Realizing he asked her something, she nodded until she found her voice and said, "Yes, very much so."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Meanwhile-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Anishi was restless, and all she could do was toss and turn. She hated the rain. It always brought unwanted memories back. When she sees rain she does not see water but blood. As she tossed and turned, she turned to much one way and slid of the side off the side of the bed and desperatly grabbed at anything she could. As she did, she hit the bedside table and the vase of flowers tippped over and shatterd as it hit the ground. She let out a scream and, as she had fallen off the bed in a sitting position, grabbed her kneees agaisnt her chest and burried her head in them.

            Hakkai heard the crash and scream and jumped out of his bed, flinging the covers off of him. He ran to the next room and flung open the door frantically searching with his eyes for where Anishi was. He saw her upon the ground, her head burried within her knees. He sighed in relief that she was uninjured. He walked to her and knelt beside her.

            "Are you alright, Anishi?" he asked in his soft voice.

            She said nothing, only tightened her grip upon her legs..

            Hakkai sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her slowley leading her head to his chest. "It's alright."

            She let go of  her legs and turned her face so she could burry it into his chest her hands clinged to his shirt. Her legs moved to one side.

            Hakkai felt the tears through his shirt and closed his eyes holding her with his strong gentle arms.

____________________________

_Well, When **I** look into **your** eyes,_

_-I see nothing like that._

_I see all I will need,_

_-And everything I could ever want._

_When I look into your eyes,_

_-I see you._

____________________________


End file.
